THE VISITOR
by itstenfortynine
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern and her little brother Jonathan pack up their life in Berlin, and escape to the Welsh countryside for a year to stay with old family friends and let their mother sort some things out. This is the story of their first week with the Lightwoods. One-Shot! Includes most ships, but is mainly Clace.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

 **Farewell**

28th December

10:07pm

A mess of red curls piled on top of her head, Clarissa Morgenstern rushed to Berlin Hauptbahnhof. She's been living in Germany her whole life, but she doesn't look it. Her Irish mother blessed her with high cheekbones, emerald eyes and of course fiery hair, but clary couldn't recognise her beauty, hiding under baggy tee shirts and overalls. Even in those overalls she looked beautiful. "Geez Simon she's your best friend, get a grip" maya sighed, looking to Jordan for back up. "It's true, man just leave her, I don't think it'll end well." Simon sighed, looking at his friend and her entourage as she ran down the escalator towards the group. They were catching the train to England, where for a year she was staying with the Lightwoods, old family friends. Clary has invited Simon along so she wasn't too lonely.

After running down countless escalators, and what seems like kilometres of platforms, she puffs to a stop and the little boys racing after her, Jonathon runs into her leg. His green eyes brimmed with tears, and he starts crying, pulling on Clary's leg. She bends over and kisses his forehead, his white blonde hair a stark contrast with her red. He sniffles. "Clary, do we have to go? I don't want to leave Mama. I'll rip up my ticket!" Jocelyn runs up, carrying a bag "Clary!? Jonathon Christopher don't you dare! You forgot the presents for everyone on the kitchen bench, stupid girl!" Clary flinches slightly at her mother's harsh words, but she knew she means well. It's understandable, as Jocelyn has too much pressure on her with work. That's why Jonathon is coming with her. He can play with Max and run around London,

Simon inches closer and wraps an arm around her, and she snuggles into his warmth, "Thanks Si, I don't think I should have left my jacket in the big suitcase." They chuckle slightly and Simon begins to move to give her his jacket when he sees Maya and Jordan's glares. _They're right, clary is so oblivious, it's not fair to her, I should just tell her._ Simon thinks to himself, he sighs frustratedly and turns to look down at his red haired best friend. Her eyes twinkle and she bats her eyelids playfully, laughing "You alright Simon? Did you pack your barf bag?" He punches her arm and she laughs, he hugs her closer inhaling her sweet freshly showered smell. He was only going with Clary for the first month, but he couldn't wait to tell her about how he feels he figures that if he tells her on the train, they can figure it all out in England and maybe go on a romantic holiday to Sweden or something once his time was up. He knew it was a bit unrealistic, but he was willing to take the dive, he had been in love with her for years and now on her 18th birthday it was time to tell her.

Suddenly the platform starts buzzing with activity, it is time to board. Clary grabs Jonathon's hand and connects it to Simon's. "Stay here for one second okay?" she says.

She turns to her mother and smiles a tight smile, "Please look after yourself, okay Jocelyn? If it all gets too much please just call me, or talk to Lucien about it, he really cares for you and will do whatever he can to help. Okay….mum? I'll call as soon as we get there. I love you, please take it easy."

Clary turns to Maya and Jordan and pulls them in for a hug "See you in September! Look after Mama okay, I'm counting on you, if she starts playing up, can you please tell me. She's not safe if she has another episode." Maya and Jordan look at Clary with soft eyes, and maya places an envelope in Clary's hand pulling her in for a tight hug. They rock back and forth and Clary sniffles, "I love all of you so much, you're the best friends ever. I hope you have a good New Years Party. Simon, Jonathon, let's go padre, we have a train to catch". Clary looks back one last time and a single tear rolls down her cheek, don't get this wrong, she's happy to see Mayrse and Alec and Isabelle, and especially Max, but a year is a long time and she is worried.

She is relieved to leave the claustrophobic and gossipy life of international school, and see other family in England (second cousins of some relation) and of course have time away from her mother. It has become harder and harder after Valentine's death, Clary isn't strong enough all the time to support the whole family. He kept her mother sane, and now, watching her mother fly away in flurry of snow and wind, Clary feels a pang of guilt. But she knows it's for the best, Clary only reminds her mother of Valentine, and any reminder can set her off into another spiral. Hopefully, with Lucien staying over most nights, Jocelyn can overcome the outbursts. Clary looks out the window, back towards the station, catching a final glimpse of her home, sighing. Simon stumbles into the seat opposite, Jonathon still attached to his arm and Clary forces a smile. Thinking about Valentine has her is a dark place, Clary just wants to sit in silence for a bit.

Something about Simon has been a bit off in the past week, he was being very clingy and couldn't seem to leave clary alone. She has almost regretted inviting him along, he just doesn't understand. His family is German, they have money, and that's the only reason he goes to Berlin International School, he never has to worry about his father coming home from work, because he just works a boring 9 to 5 at some factory. His father didn't have a target on his back, because his father didn't work for the UN. His father didn't get kidnapped and held for ransom. His mother never had to ID her husband after he had been found, 3 years after his disappearance, with only a rotten carcass to say goodbye to. Simon Lewis has never had to carry any kind of relative down the aisle in a box. Simon Lewis has never found his mother in a bathtub filled with her own blood. Simon doesn't have siblings to worry about, he has never been to boarding school because there was no one to care for him.

She had a 13 hour train ride ahead of her, Simon was furiously texting, Jonathon fast asleep by her side, snoring softly. Clary strokes his ice blond hair and drifts into a deep slumber.

 **A/N: OKAYYYY… Thats my first chapter up. I'm working really hard on the story, planning it out and finding good backstories and trying to incorporate all the characters into the story. Hopefully I'll update once a week… This is my first fanfic so any tips for writers block and any ideas would be much appreciated.**

 **—**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

 **CATCHING UP**

29 December

7:23 am

Clary awoke with a start, bolted upright in her seat. She looked out the train window wildly, met with snow covered forests whirling by. She checks her phone, and wriggles gently out of Jonathon's grasp. He stirs slightly, and she makes soothing noises, patting his head. The next obstacle was Simon's legs. The gangly six foot two nerd was sprawled across his seat, legs sticking straight out. Maybe travelling extra budget wasn't the best idea. Clary huffs and take a big step, almost tripping as the train lurches slightly, but she gains her footing, and walks down the aisle, towards a little bench seat next to the door. She hadn't noticed, but it seems she grabbed her sketchbook on the way out. She sighs and opens to a fresh page, the envelope that Maya had given her on the platform slides out and lands on the floor. She opens it, and sees a letter. She starts reading.

"Dear Clary,

I wanted to just say that Jordan and I both love you so much and we will look after your mother as best we can. Lucien is staying in our apartment, and I've made sure he checks up on your mother every day. I don't think that will be too hard for him, he really loves her I think. I'm writing this, because I think you should know something, it's about Simon. I know this is hard for you to hear, (or see I guess….) but he's madly in love with you Clare-Bear. We've spoken to him abut it countless times, warning him off, but he's unrelenting. I don't want you to hear it from him, because as soon as he will start talking about it, he wont be able stop. I know you're not ready, and I don't want you to be hurt. I really think it's for the best. Me telling you I mean, because it's not fair to either of you. He is convinced any tiny thing you do is for him, and this trip definitely wont help that.

Now I've told you, I think it'd be best if you just try to ignore any advance made by him. Don't go on the holiday to Sweden. Find another english gent to look after those needs, hell even call Sebastian, just don't, please, don't string him along. His friendship is worth so much more than any relationship he could hope to give you. Hell he loves you, but he just cant see what it would do to you. I see the way he holds you up, you need him, but you can't do it to him, because you could only love him as a friend. I know you think about it sometimes, but it wouldn't be fair to him.

I'm sorry, but I had to tell you. I know you probably hate me now, but you'll thank me in twenty years when you have beautiful children and a lovely man, and still have Simon to help you through it all. (hopefully, maybe you'll have forgiven me by then..)

So Much, so so so so much love.

Maya "

Clary wipes her eyes, and her shoulders start shaking, she caves in on herself, realisation hitting her like a freight train. She gasps and her knuckles turn white. She feels arms on her shoulders, Simon.

"Did she tell you?" Simon asks, anxiously. Clary nods and looks at Simon for the first time into his eyes. she sees he is heartbroken, knowing that their relationship is doomed, but she sees something else as well. Protection and sorrow.

He sighs, "Clary, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I knew it would never work, but I had some faint hope, and then you invited me to London, I realised two days ago that it would never work, and well, I have to tell you anyway. Clary Im in love with you, it used to be something more, but now I know that if I'm not in your life in any way I will die inside. I love you Clary, and I don't want anything to hurt you, so I promise to love you like a brother, and I will protect you and maybe move on one day. If you don't want to go to Sweden anymore I completely understand, I was thinking maybe I'd just go by myself and sort out my head… Maybe pull a Reese Witherspoon and go hiking and become a whole new person. Oh gosh, Clary don't cry. I'm so so sorry."

Clary looks up at him and smiles weakly, It's okay she tells him. He goes in for a hug and she gladly accepts, smelling his familiar Simon smell. Jonathon wanders down the corridor towards them, rubbing his eyes, Clary scoops him up with her arms, kissing his forehead and tickling his belly. She feels like a huge weight has been lifted off her shoulders, all the confusion and tension hanging around her friends. She has been constantly on edge these past few weeks, and all the secrecy and funny looks she catches from her best friends were freaking her out. It all made sense now, and she smiles, for the first time in what feels like months. Clary sighs and says "Let's talk more about it later, okay Simon? I just want to say thank you, I understand how hard this must be… " He smiles gently and nods, "I'll just go to the toilet and give you some time."

Clary puts her little brother down and they walk back to their seats. She smiles at Jon and he looks up at her "What was that all about?" He asks, slyly. Clary chuckles and ruffles his hair "None of your business nosey little boy. Geez, sometimes you'd think I was the younger one…" They laugh and sit in comfortable silence.

"Are you excited about seeing Max?" Clary asks, changing the subject. "Terribly," Jon says, "You know they have an indoor pool, and Max told me he just joined a new soccer team, and Jace is coaching them and he said maybe I could try out.." Clary's interest was peaked, "Who's Jace?" Jon frowned, "I thought you knew, they adopted him like a year ago. You and Izzy don't talk much do you?" That was right, Izzy and Clary last talked at the start of the year, Clary had been emailing Mayrse and Robert. But she has skyped Isabelle recently, and they talked for hours. But not about things that mattered all that much. Clary stuttered. "Wow, I can't believe she didn't tell me, we do speak, I talked to her last Tuesday in case you were wondering Jonathon Christopher." Jon scoffs and makes some excuse to go find breakfast. Clary shakes her head to herself, already forgetting about Simon, excitement at seeing her long lost friend and maybe making some new ones…

TIME JUMP

Clary grabs Jon's hand and waves Simon over. He briskly walks over, hauling three very full suitcases behind him. He rolls up, and the group makes a move towards the doors of the train station. Clary looks around her taking in the beauty of the place, who knew Idris could be so trendy. They burst through the doors to the outside world and Clary instantly recognises Isabelle and Alec with their stunning black hair and blue eyes. Isabelle was dressed elegantly and the snow falling around them makes her look even more enchanting. Alec, looks constipated as usual, blowing into his hands. As soon as he sees Clary, he breaks into a massive grin. He is like a big brother she has never had. Clary shouts, and Isabelle and Alec run over, Jon is thrown into the air and the four re-united friends shout and holler, dancing around each other. Simon stands on the side, struck by Clary's friend, Isabelle he presumes, and her beauty. She finally notices him and her breath hitches, she smiles demurely and open her mouth. She struts towards him and kisses his cheek. Simon flaps his mouth around like a fish, and a strange gurgling comes from his throat. "Hello, I'm Isabelle. Enchanted to meet you, you must be Simon, Clary's famed friend. Welcome to our little town." Isabelle says, beaming, she picks up one of the suitcases and starts to walk towards a car, idling by the curb. The group follows, Alec and Clary talking animatedly. Jon looks back at Simon and chuckles, "She's hot isn't she?" Simon just swallows again and stares. Isabelle slides into the front seat and the other three bundle into the back. Clary grins and waves to the rearview mirror, ""Hi Robert!" "Hello Clary, Welcome to Idris! It's been so long honey, we'll catch up when we get to the house." "Of course" "Jonathon!" Robert exclaims, "I know, look how much I've grown!" The eleven year old beamed.

The car pulls up a familiar driveway and Clary squeals, seeing Max and Mayrse waiting in the doorway. She practically throws herself out the door and Jon follows, Alec chuckles, and Simon sits there just staring at the huge house in front of him. Ivy covers half of the facade, but from what he can make out, It looks like a medieval castle, almost as big as his school. Turrets punch the sky and the gardens sprawl for what looks like miles in every direction. "Welcome to our humble abode…" Isabelle laughs, and grabs Simon's hand, leading him around the massive rooms, too many to count. Simon the architecture nerd just stares. he stammers "Clary told me you didn't have to worry about space, but this is just ridiculous!" He laughs, and starts spinning around, shock and amazement and joy written all over his face. "You have to take me on a tour sometimes Isabelle" He pleads, "I already am silly." He grins from ear to ear.

Meanwhile, Clary is being ushered into a drawing room by Mayrse, a cup of tea already waiting for her. She curls her feet up onto the couch and nurses the mug. "Thank you so much Mayrse, I just know Jocelyn needs some time to heal, and I think I was best to take some of the stress off her shoulders and to be honest I needed a break, and I promise I won't be a burden, I'll do washing, I can't cook very well, but I can help around the house as much as you need me. I-" Clary is blabbering, "Oh Gosh I'm sorry, I just want to say I'm so grateful-" Mayrse cuts in, "Clary, you have nothing to apologise for, and dear lord we don't want you to work, you need a holiday as well. We are letting you stay because we love you, we always will, heck we would adopt you like we did with Jace if we could. You mean so much to all of us, Max has been bugging us about Jon every single day of the year. It's been too long, Clarissa, you're welcome here for as long as you feel comfortable."

Tears well up in Clary's eyes, and she cries with happiness. "I've been needing this so much. Thank you so much Mayrse! Yo have no idea how hard it has been with Val just dead, Mama has not been well at all." "Clary we know, we talk to Lucien almost every week, we organised this back in May." Mayrse smiles and Clary beams, they talk for what feels like hours, catching up on three years of news. Clary learns that Jace's parents also worked for the UN, like the Lightwoods, and Clary's father. They died on a mission and he was adopted by Mayrse.

Mayrse and Clary browsed photos, none of them showing Jace and exchanged stories about Max and Jonathon, who were off swimming.

Soon the sun had set, and Clary stumbled off to her room, third on the left, Mayrse had said. She was so tired, she didn't even turn on the light, flopping into bed, kicking off her shoes, stripping to her underwear and snuggling under the covers. She fell asleep almost instantly, enveloped in a new warm smell, she couldn't recognise it, but pinned it to the Lightwoods absentmindedly.

 **A/N; So we meet the lightwoods. Did Maya do the right thing in telling Clary? That letter was really hard for me to write actually because I had no idea where it would go… Anyway, that was chapter 2… I'm working on Chapter 3 as we speak, maybe some more sizzy…**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

GOOD MORNIG SUNSHINE

5:21 am

December 30th

Clary doesn't usually wake up early, but today was not a normal day. She yawns and stretch out her arms. She looks around the bare room. She knew the Lightwood's were trying to give her a blank canvas but aside form one photo on the wall, there was soul to the place. Clary's fingers itch to tape up pictures and she hurriedly unpacks her suitcase to find her easel and paints. She opens the windows with a flourish of her arm and looks out onto the grounds. She sets up her easel and paints whats in front of her and lets the brush fly.

She is finally doesn't have to worry about her little brother and mother. She feels free of any worry, Simon has gotten whatever he needed to off his chest, speaking of Simon, she should probably go find him. She hasn't seen him since the car yesterday morning. She sets her brushes down, throws on a big baggy tee and ventures out to find her best friend.

Clary walks around the halls, looking for Isabelle's room, she is a notorious early riser, and maybe she'd have seen him. Clary tiptoes around the corner and peeks into Isabelle's room. She gasps. On the bed is Simon, fast asleep, Isabelle is eating popcorn, stroking his hair absentmindedly, sitting upright watching Game of Thrones. Clary waves. Isabelle jumps slightly, and this wakes Simon, he yawns and rubs his eyes, smiling up at Isabelle. "Simon, we have company…" Isabelle says in a wavering voice, "Good Morning Sunshine…. Oh shit. Hi Clary, we were just uhhh watching movies weren't we Isabelle. I guess I must have fallen asleep which is completely preposterous, because I am a very good stayer uper-er. You remember the time don't you Clary when I-" Simon is flustered, he knows what it looks like, it looks like his best friend is running out of the room. He gets up to chase and realises he is only in boxers. "Izzy, what happened?" she giggles, "You looked quite uncomfortable in your jeans, and well your shirt had come off already.." Simon turns beet red, and curses under his breath scrambling under the covers again, feeling way too exposed. He feels Isabelle get up off the bed and walk out of the room, not seeing her hurt expression. He snuggles deeper into the duvet, smelling Isabelle, he gathers the blankets around him and decides to finish the episode of Game of Thrones, figuring he could give the girls time to talk it out, then find his shirt and maybe text Maya.

In the kitchen Clary was buttering her toast, simultaneously slurping her black coffee. Isabelle rushes into the room, she looks anxious. "Clary, I'm sorry about what you just saw, I swear nothing happened. We just watched some movies, I would have loved to do something more, but Simon wouldn't let me, he said we should talk to you about it but that's beside the point. I don't know what's gone on between you two, but he really cares about you, so do I. I would hate if whatever Simon and I decide to do would hurt you, and if you want me to ignore him I will, I'll just keep it professional, we could be friends he's a really nice guy, Jesus please talk Clary." Isabelle blurts all of this in what seems like two seconds. Clary just stares for a second, the clock ticks ominously in the silence. all of a sudden a huge grin cracks onto her face. she starts giggling, "Isabelle! I have never seen you so nervous, you must really like him. Don't let me stop you, you deserve to be happy. I guess i'll just be the only loner in the house, maybe I can hang off Alec. Simon and I… We definitely have some history, but you obviously have made him forget all about that." Clary squeals "I'm so happy for you, for the both of you." The girls jump around and hug. Isabelle stops momentarily, "Clary, can you be my wingman on New Years Eve?" Clary looks confused for a second, "Ohhh right! At the party!"

Isabelle grabs a frying pan from the cupboard and cracks an egg into it, lighting the flames underneath. "We, the lightwoods, are hosting this year for the town, Alec is going to buy the booze today, Simon and I can decorate, Max and Jon are handling the fireworks, Jace is arriving on the day, I cant wait for you to meet him-" "Wait Izzy, Max and JON ARE HANDLING FIREWORKS! ARE YOU INSANE!" "Oh relax Clare, he did a course last month, Robert will be there as well!" "Well…Thank god. What can I do?" Clary asks excitedly. Izzy smiles a sly smile and whispers into Clary's ear. "You need to find someone for me, a certain Magnus Bane. He is a _friend_ of Alec's. I just need you to make sure he comes tomorrow. I'm pretty sure you've met him, the one with the glitter." Clary grins. "Of course! I remember, he makes those amazing clothes. How could I forget?" Isabelle beams, and calls clary back into the room, "One more thing…. Don't forget to get shitfaced and find yourself a lovely man to bed for the night tomorrow." "ISABELLE JEAN LIGHTWOOD! YOU DIRTY GIRL!" Clary belts out, probably waking up half the house. She runs out of the room, narrowly avoiding the half done egg that splatters onto to door frame.

Clary puts on some proper clothes and heads out into the winter cold. If she remembers correctly, Magnus Bane lives a few odd miles from the Lightwoods. She decides to walk, and sets off into the snow.

TIME JUMP

After battling through the wind and snow rain for what feels like hours, Clary finally arrives at an ornate little cottage encircled by trees. She reaches out to knock on the door, when it opens already, and a lovestruck Alec stumbles out, lips red and puffy. He walks straight into Clary, and together they fall into the snow. Clary lets out a groan and Alec yelps. "Hello Clary…. I didn't know you would be over here… Why are you here?" Alec asks suspiciously "Did my parents send you to spy on me?" Clary stands up, dusts herself off and looks at Alec incredulously. "No..? Isabelle told me to go invite Magnus to the New Years party… Why would your parents want me to spy on…." She trails off and looks at Alec's pained expression. "Oh Alec its okay, you know I had a gay friend-" "Clary no! Stop! No one knows about this and no one needs to know. This will be our secret okay." At that second the door burst open once more and Magnus Bane totters out, wearing only a dressing gown. He begins to shout "Alec my love! You forgot something!" Holding up a sock, he scans the horizon and then his eyes drift down, to where Clary stood. "Oh hello honey, you must be Clarissa, my dear Alec has told me so much about you. I'm sorry about your father, and I'm sorry about Alec. He is rather paranoid about our love affair. Well now you know, I will have to tell you everything won't I. My lord it has been terribly difficult to hold all of this just to myself. You see… Oh dear come inside." Magnus ushers Clary inside. He grabs Alec's hand and whispers in his ear "If she's half as decent as you say she is, well, she will probably take it to her grave. Just go home and calm down my love." Magnus plants a kiss on his cheek and sends him off on his way, back to Idris Manor. The door is shut gently and Alec walks away, dejectedly.

Magnus turns to Clary and sizes her up before he flops onto an armchair facing the window. He beckons Clary over to sit in the chair opposite. "Alec and I… well make of it what you will, just please don't tell anyone. We will in time, just not yet. He's not ready. I know you would hate for him to be unhappy, so don't tell a soul." Clary is confused, "Why is it such a big deal, I know so many gay people back in Berlin, its completely normal. Why would it change how I see him? That's one thing I've never understood, there is so much fear around coming out, and it doesn't make you a different person, other than a less suppressed, happier person." Magnus looks away, "I know only too well the trouble that coming out can cause in this town. Why do you think I live here? My parents virtually abandoned me! I have Ragnor to help me, he basically saved my life." Clary looks shocked, "I never knew, Isabelle said something about you once, and I never connected the dots. Ohh Magnus! I'm so sorry, I don't understand how people can be so cruel! I promise to keep you and Alec a secret for as long as you need me to! I'm just not sure about Isabelle, it seems she already knows about you and Alec. I don't think you would have to worry, she is very protective and would hate for you or Alec to go through anything. She actually asked me to come around and make sure that you are coming tomorrow." Magnus smiles weakly, and rings his fingers. "How nice of her. I just hope she can keep a secret, she is known for her gossip. Now, my new confidant, how about some lunch? I know a spectacular place just out of town, maybe I can convince you to wear one of my dresses tomorrow…? I know just the one for you." Clary beams, and reaches for Magnus. "Of Course!"

The two new friends load up into Magnus' car and set off into Idris to Taki's. They order pancakes and huge jugs of coffee. Clary nearly cries in amazement at the food, and Magnus smiles to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

The Countdown

December 31st

7;04pm

"Magnus I'm not too sure about this dress… It's really beautiful, and I'd hate to be overdressed, maybe you could let out the hem slightly…?" Clary says gingerly, in her head she is telling a different story _I look like an A grade hooker, wow!_ Magnus chuckles to himself, and coaxes Clary in front of the mirror. "Now, Clarissa. I think you look absolutely flaming hot, and that was the exact intention, you look ready to handle any party Isabelle Lightwood can throw at you. It's truly perfect." Together they stare at the dress, it hugs Clary's curves and stops just below her butt. Clary tugs on the emerald sequins to give herself a bit more modesty… The long sleeves add a touch of elegance, but then the plunging v-neck drops down almost to her navel. Clary looks at her boobs, for the first time in a while, looking at the way they are almost falling out of the dress.

"Now Isabelle said you were a dancer, so… I made a bandeau top that you can wear, so you don't accidentally flash anyone. I just wanted to see you in the dress before we put that on, admire my handiwork…." Magnus hands Clary a black bandeau top, simple, but not exactly modest either. Clary turns away and slides the dress off, pulling on the top, then pulling the dress again. She turns back around and Magnus smiles lazily. Clary turns back to the mirror and pulls on the top a bit. she walks back to the bed and slides on the pre-decided sneakers. Clary looks at herself again and remembers the fight over shoes. Magnus was very tough when he thought he should be. He struts over and hands Clary a few Black cuff bracelets, and a pair of emerald and silver dangly earrings. "Now to Izzy for make-up… Good Luck!" Magnus struts around the bedroom, picking up hangers and throwing them back into Isabelle's closet. "ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!" Magnus yells in a teasing tone, "I'LL DO IT INSTEAD!"

In less than five seconds, Isabelle is in the room, Simon trailing behind her, his lips puffy. _What is with everyone coupling off, I'm such a loner!_ Clary thinks to herself. Before she can think anything else for herself Isabelle has pushed her into the ensuite bathroom, sitting her down on the toilet. She turns back and rummages in her drawers for silver and black and red. Isabelle furiously looks for highlighter and eyelash curlers and soon enough the floor of the bathroom is littered with the many products about to be painted onto Clary's face. Clary looks a bit scared, and begins to speak, "Now, Izzy just what we agreed on this morning, okay, no foundation, no contour, natural, natural…" Isabelle whines, like a child who just found out they're not allowed to go to their best friends party. "But Clary, pl-eeeeeeeeeeee-se!" Clary sighs, and mumbles out "Okay, maybe some contour, just no foundation!" Isabelle jumps up and down and squeals.. "Ohhh Clary you're the best, I promise I wont make you unrecognisable." Clary sighs again and her eyelids flutter closed as Isabelle begins to work her magic. Magnus watches on proudly.

Clary offers to help Izzy out with her makeup, but it looks like the Lightwood had it all sorted. She strips down to her bra and panties and runs to the walk in robe. She brings out three outfits. A black minidress, almost identical to Clary's, A royal blue sleeveless jumpsuit, or a white bell sleeved dress with intricate ivory embroidery on the bodice and hem. Clary studies each outfit, and thinks the blue jumpsuit would be beautiful. Isabelle tosses it on, and turns back to Clary. It looked perfect, the tight bodice accentuating her waist, and then the bigger more loose legs stick to her legs in some places, giving a hint of toned thigh or sculpted ass. Isabelle throws a leather jacket over her shoulders and a small silver cuff bracelet, in the shape of a snake. Her blue eyes pop behind silver white lids, and her cheeks have a healthy glow to them. Her lips glisten and look absolutely delectable under a coat of shimmery gloss. Clary smiles at her friends outfit, almost jealous she didn't have the extra foot of height. She feels like a little dwarf, next to Isabelle in heels, but doesn't care all too much, because she knows they both look absolutely hot.

TIME JUMP

Clary and Isabelle stand by the door as more and more people arrive at Idris Manor. Alec is handling the gate for now and Simon and Magnus are preparing drinks. Mayrse left in the morning, saying something about shifting responsibility and letting kids be kids, and Robert is holed up in the gardeners cottage with Max and Jon, organising fireworks. Clary is surprised to see there are no old people at the party, she had assumed a party for the town, would be the whole town, not just the high school. In a way she is relieved, at least she doesn't have to worry about being leered at by someone twice her age. All she has to worry about is having a good time and the countdown. Isabelle gave her this lecture before, and after the countdown "you have to kiss the closest person and you need to find someone nice to kiss, because you will most probably end up in bed with them" Clary was only slightly worried about this, she saw a couple of guys that caught her fancy. Isabelle was fretting about Jace, not turning up in time, when Clary offered to get some drinks. She walks away to the bar and Simon hands her a cup, Clary suggests that Simon go talk to Isabelle and takes his place at the bar. Magnus hands her the cocktail shaker and she sets to work, laughing and chatting with Magnus throughout the night.

After about two hours of working Clary is replaced by Simon again and Isabelle takes Magnus' place. Magnus quickly rushes off to go find his "Alice" and Clary gives him a knowing look. He pats her little head and grins, whispering in her ear, "Go talk to Mister Blonde hair over there, he's been staring at you half the night."

Clary looks in the direction Magnus is speaking of and is caught by a pair of golden eyes, she walks towards them, only to have them disappear into the crowd. Clary gasps and cranes her neck, but he is gone. She turns back to the bar and orders another drink from Simon. He looks at her warily and pours the margarita out, giving her his 'be careful' look.

Clary is in no way a lightweight, but running on only margaritas and an empty stomach she was feeling the effects. She stumbles away from the bar and towards the toilets, almost falling over her own feet. She is caught by a pair of strong hands and she turns around to than her saviour. It is a white haired boy with kind grey eyes, she smiles at him and he smiles. He reminds her of a friend from Berlin, Jem. In her drunken haze Clary hugs him and starts talking about all the times they spent together and the mysterious boys face turns guarded. Clary can't figure out whether its a look of anger or lust.

Before she knows it she is slammed into a wall and the boy shoves his tongue down her throat. Clary fights him and pulls away feeling sick to the bottom of her stomach. Clary knows she's going to throw up at any moment. She figures if the boy goes in again she'll use it to her advantage. Sure enough the boy lunges at her again, and this time Clary grabs his face. He grins and bites her tongue lightly, and it sends Clary over the edge, she starts retching and sure enough her drunken night comes up in one go. The boy spits and sputters, looking like he's about to throw up himself. He falls to his knees and starts retching, and Clary takes this opportunity to kick him as hard as she can over and over. She keeps kicking and kicking until he stops moving and she spits on him, as she walks away towards the bathroom she shouts back, "Never touch me ever again, don't you fucking dare you monster. Get out of this house and never come back freak!"

Clary slams the bathroom door closed and locks it, looking at herself in the mirror, and breaking down. She hasn't been touched in such a malicious way since she was 13 and the memories come flooding back. She heaves again, and looks around the bathroom for safety. She huddles into the bath-tub and pulls herself into a tight ball. She squeezes her eyes tight and rocks back and forth. Clary feels dirty and disgusting and violated. She decides to have a shower and wash the stench of vomit away. She strips down and turns the shower on, stepping into cold water. She relishes it, feeling alive, her senses suddenly jolted awake. The water turns warm and she grabs the bar of soap, scrubbing her body down. She almost instantly feels better. She steps out of the shower and brushes her teeth, washing the foreign tongue out of her mouth. She pulls her dress on again and huffs, brushing her hair quickly. She looks in the mirror once more and looks at her bare face. She no longer cares about the party, she just wants to sleep.

She opens the door and steps backs out into the throbbing bass and loud voices. She checks the hallway and sure enough the boy is gone. She runs down the corridor towards her bedroom, as she runs she cries and stumbles into her room.

Her tears clouding her vision, she stumbles towards the light switch. What greets her eyes could not even be described accurately. Clary gasps and so do the two people in _her_ bed. "Get out of my room please." She says in an acidic voice, she's too tired for arguing. "Please leave. Of any of the rooms in this whole fucking house you had to choose mine?!" Clary is bordering on hysterical.

The girl in bed slides out from under her lover and off out of the room, shooting Clary a dirty look. Then the boy turns over onto his front. His muscular chest draws Clary's attention but she snaps her eyes quickly away. Out of his mouth comes the most beautiful accent, soft and husky British. "Now, listen here Red. She was a great fuck if you don't mind. AND this is my room." Clary looks up at the man's face for the first time, and is met with blazing golden eyes, the same ones that seemed to burn a hole into her soul only an hour or so before. Her breath hitches and she sees surprise in his eyes, _fuck he's delicious_ Clary thinks to herself. She stands there for what seems like an hour and finally gains the ability to speak. "Well, actually I'm staying here for the year and this is my room. Mayrse said so, third on the left" Clary said in her sassiest tone, avoiding his eyes. "Well, Red, I hate to break it to you but this is the right side of the corridor." The blonde chuckles and Clary feels her heart melt and her knees go weak. Then it hits her. She turns beet red and proceeds to verbally abuse herself. _FUCK me_ _blind_ _Clarrisa Adele Morgenstern you fuckwit, how is that even possible to be so stupid! And in front of this godly man your fucked Clary, may as well be dead._ Clary's brows are knitted and she begins to slink out the door when she hears the blonde talk. "Wait! Well, I know this isn't the best circumstances, but I saw you at the party right? Are you a friend of Isabelle's?" Clary looks back and sits on the edge of the bed, the blonde pulling the covers around himself for modesty, still leaving his abs distractingly on display. Clary begins speaking. "Well, I am Isabelle's friend, Clary, I'm from Berlin and I'm staying the year with my little brother Jonathon so we could see the Lightwoods again. It's been years." Clary looks at her hands as she talks careful not to disclose anything about her mother to this complete stranger. He looks at her with soft eyes and Clary feels very exposed. He begins to talk and Clary feels instantly comforted. "Well, I'm Jace Lightwood. I have heard a lot about you, Clary," Clary shivers when he says her name, it sounds so beautiful, "I am not a Lightwood biologically, I am sure you know, or have guessed… My parents are dead and Mayrse adopted me. I'm eighteen, but I still live at home, I feel like I'll just catching up on family time this coming year, I've finished school." Jace keeps talking, and Clary still slightly feeling the effects of Magnus' Margaritas, starts leaning towards him. Her eyes start fluttering closed and she has her head in his lap. He chuckles "Was it Magnus making drinks tonight?" Clary nods and smiles. "Sorry, I'm just a bit exhausted, I might just go to bed now." Clary snuggles further into his lap and then her eyes shoot open and she sits upright, shrinking away from Jace. She mumbles an apology and basically runs across the hallway, realising how close she was to his _lap_.

She mentally slaps herself and turns on the bedside lamp, illuminating a much more comforting room, colours everywhere, just how she left it years ago. Clary smiles to herself when she hears a knock on the door. The door opens before she can say anything and in comes Jace carrying Clary's easel and paints, he puts them down gingerly and leaves again. He re-appears with Clary's suitcase and some more of her clothes. Clary smiles sheepishly, "Thank you Jace." "Anytime.…..Clary? Why did you run?"

He sits down at the edge of her bed, roles reversed and puts a hand on her foot rubbing small circles. Clary shivers and draws the covers around herself, covering her chest. Jace is still shirtless, but he has some jeans on now. Clary just looks at him in appreciation for a second before snapping herself back to the question. "Well, I uh, uh, was very close to your lap and if you were doing what I think you were doing when I stormed in, well, uh…. You know why!" Jace chuckles at Clary's flustered face.

He leans back onto his hands and looks around Clary's room. "I always wondered who did this.." He says motioning to the tie-die curtains and mural covering two walls. Clary's face turns pink and she points to herself. "Twelve year old me….. Beautiful isn't it?" Jace nods slowly, "You're a very talented artist." Clary's heart is a puddle on the floor, the golden boy sitting in front of her seems to glow.

All of a sudden the floor shakes with shouting and Clary doesn't have to struggle to hear what they are saying, Counting down. 10… 9…. 8….7…6….5….4… Clary looks at Jace and his eyes dart to her lips, "Clary are you sure?" Jace asks warily, she flushes, and nods. 3…. they begin leaning towards each other. 2…. Jace groans, and pulls Clary closer. 1….. Their lips crash together and fireworks seem to fly behind Clary's eyelids, Jace deepens the kiss and the pair fall back into the bed. Clary is feverish, she pulls on Jace's curls and they tangle together. Suddenly Clary's room is illuminated and a loud bang sounds. Jace jumps away from Clary and pulls her to the window, the curtains are flung back and outside fireworks fly around. The lawn is covered in drunken teens, and they sit and stare at the display. Jace cheers and Clary laughs, searching the crowd for Alec, he sits underneath a tree with Magnus slung under his arm, Isabelle sits on Simon's lap, and Max and Jon sit with Robert lighting fuses. Clary stares back up at the sky, and sees gold in the corner of her eyes. Maybe it was pheromones or just the atmosphere, but Clary knew she was going to have sex tonight. She grabs Jace's face and pulls it to hers, he gladly obliges, and they stumble back to the bed. Clary whispers breathlessly to Jace "Happy New Year."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The Countdown (Jaces POV)

December 31st

7:04pm

London's underground is bustling with activity. Jace Lightwood cooly slips through the crowd, music pumping through his headphones as he towers over the breathless crowd. His blonde hair catches the light and he makes his way to Platform 14, the last train of the night sits impatiently awaiting the last few passengers, the agile soccer player jogging slowly down the carriages to find his assigned seat. At almost the last second, Jace swings up into the train, past the shutting doors and into the cabin. He pulls off his duffel bag and places it in the overhead compartment, shirt riding up slightly. He then swings into his seat, pulling his phone out, and scrolling through countless playlists to a favourite. He presses play and sinks back into his seat, breathing more calmly and steadily as Nocturne 2 by Chopin starts its first phrases… He opens his eyes again as the train eases out of the station and into the white countryside. Jace Lightwood thinks back on the past three days, trying out for countless university teams and handing out his coaching resume. he smiles to himself as he remembers Max texting him countless times about scholarships and making it back in time for the fireworks and to meet Jonathon. Jace felt sorry for the guy after overhearing hushed conversations between Mayrse and Robert. In a way, Jace was reminded of himself when he thought of the boy. He wondered if their parents knew each other. He remembers hearing about how Jonathon's mother slit her wrists while he went to a birthday party, and tried to jump out of the hospital window, and how his father had gone missing, or been kidnapped. Jace shivered at the things the poor boy has had to go through, and looked out the window at the white city.

The train ride was rather dull, in his peripheral vision he could see two girls that had gone to his high school and Jace snorted as they giggled and chattered, trying to work up the courage to introduce themselves. Jace was bored of this child like situation so he went for a walk. He walked up and down the next two cars before ducking off to the toilet.

Soon enough the train neared Idris and Jace picked up his things to leave and walked towards the exit.

As he pushed through the station doors a gust of wind hits Jace and he grins. _Ahhh Idris_ he thinks to himself, smiling as he feels his cheeks go numb in the cold. He walks to his car and slides in, pulling out of the train station carpark and towards Idris Manor, and Isabelle's famed New Years Eve party. He pulls through familiar gates and winds down his window as Alec crunches through fresh snow towards the car. The brothers grin at each other and Jace ruffles Alec's hair through the window, laughing as he pulls away and parks next to the many, many cars. He gets out and crunches towards the door, instantly spotting Izzy, talking to some nerdy looking guy leaning against the doorframe. Isabelle spots Jace and squeals. "Jace! Welcome home! Please be safe, have fun, go have a drink…" She giggles again and Jace notices the arm lazily wrapped around her. He growls under his breath and replies. "Isabelle, _enchanted_ to see you again. Have fun, be safe, don't drink anything else or you'll be very sorry in the morning.." Jace didn't know why he was so aggressive tonight, he was trying to be funny, but his tone was a tad harsh. He looks back at his sister to apologise, but she is snogging the nerd. _gross_ …

Jace walks briskly to the main room, the bar on the side instantly grabbing his attention, he sees Magnus talking to a scantily clad, very beautiful redhead. He lets his eyes take in her full body when he sees Magnus raising his eyebrows slightly in a "come over and talk to her, don't just eye rape her" kind of look. Jace is about to walk over and talk to the mystery girl when a cup is thrust into his hand and Kaelie grinds into him. Jace groans as his on-off fuck buddy decides to thrust her tongue into his mouth. He wasn't particularly in the mood for sex tonight, but he figures it'd be a good way to end and start a year. Jace is about to leave the dance floor when his eyes are caught by a flash of red. Jace stares across the room at the girl as she hugs Isabelle and kisses The Nerd on the cheek, Jace feels a flare of jealousy, and intrigue. He starts towards her as Magnus draws her attention to someone in the crowd just behind him. She stares through his head for a second and then her gaze shifts to his. Their eyes meet and Jace inhales sharply, _she's beautiful, who is she?_ he thinks to himself, still staring into her emerald green eyes, watching as she licks her lips in the sexiest way possible and grabs another drink from the bar, turning to The Nerd as he hands it to her, watching her warily. Jace was really starting to hate that guy, not only was he all over his sister, but then he had the gall to look at the redhead in such an intimate way. Jace starts towards the red head again when he is pulled into the hallway by Kaelie, who promptly slaps him.

"Are you fucking kidding me Jace?" Kaelie spits out in a thick Manchester accent. "Not only did I take a three hour train here, you turn up late, then proceed to eye up another girl, what's wrong with you?" Jace looks down at the girl shouting at him with a look of absolute apathy. He is so intent on leaving the brunette's side that he decides to retaliate. "Kaelie, we all know what you're here for, so take it already, just not from me, its over between us, whatever we had, which was non-existent to start with, and go fuck someone else.." Jace spits out. He feels no remorse, this little relationship was boring him, and he _had_ to find that redhead. Jace turns away and walks back into the dance floor.

Jace spends an hour or so searching for the mystery woman, and has given up. He heads to the bar, and talks to Isabelle. "Have you met Clary yet?" She shouts over the loud music, "Who's Clary?!" Jace shouts back. "Jonathon's older sister you dingus!" _Isabelle is definitely tipsy.._ Jace thinks to himself, remembering countless conversations about the family friend coming to stay.. Grabbing a cup and downing it in one, he grabs another, and another. Isabelle cheers, and The Nerd looks on, serving other people. "Where's he from?" Jace asks Isabelle, motioning at the boy. "Berlin! I KNow how exotic!" Isabelle cries back, beaming. She opens her mouth to say more but is interrupted by an obviously underage girl calling "SHHHHOTSSS!" and pointing at Jace. Isabelle jeers and starts pouring into small plastic cups, and placing them all before Jace. She then pointedly looks at the girl with disgust and beckons for her to come closer. Jace strains his ears to hear the famous phrase uttered in a sickly sweet squeal, "Please leave, or I'll rat you out to your ma and da and you'll be grounded for a century…" He laughs and points to the door sheepishly. The girl and a friend of hers walk out of the room and Jace can't help but feel bad for them, but in the interests of safety and the party rules set out by the Lightwoods, any underage drinkers are booted out on their asses. Jace turns back to the table in front of him and begins to down the small plastic cups. His throat burns and stings but he welcomes the pain, feeling alive. He finishes the shots and looks back at Isabelle. He decides to leave her, and find someone to dance with.

This time when Kaelie finds Jace he doesn't push her away. It is most definitely the alcohol coursing through his veins that makes him agree to "one last time" and he and the brunette stagger up to his bedroom. He feels empty as he slips off his tee shirt and starts undoing his shoelaces. He growls as Kaelie strips to her thong and tackles her onto the bed. Jace is obviously inhibited by the alcohol, his reflexes dulled and his vision blurry. So when light floods the room, all he can think is _what the fuck?_ Suddenly he sees the outline of a girl who seems to be blabbering about this being her room and Kaelie retreats to from under him. Jace turns over and sits up on his elbows and out of his mouth tumbles the most obnoxious sentence he could come up with, "Now, Listen here Red. She was a great fuck if you don't mind, AND, this is my room." As soon as he says this he regrets it, this "Red" was the same red he's been ogling all night, _good one lightwood, how charming._ Jace cringes at his harsh words and avoids eye contact, instead he looks around his room for the first time since he arrived back home, noticing the half unpacked suitcase, and easel set up by the window. The girl speaks again and Jace admires her accented English. She sounded german..? What was she saying? his ears begin to work again and Jace catches the end of her sentence. "…and this is my room. Mayrse said so, third on the left." She isn't looking at him either, and Jace is grateful, if he looked into her eyes again, he wouldn't be able to hold a very decent conversation. He goes for the cool approach, choosing a light chuckle to accompany his words. "Well, Red, I hate to break it to you but this is the right side of the corridor." Jace mentally high fives himself, he sounded cool, not too drunk at least. The mysterious redhead then flushes almost a purple shade and Jace cant help but think how cute she looks, noticeng that her hair is wet and she isn't wearing make-up anymore. He wonders what she's doing going to bed so early and realises he'll never find out if he doesn't stop her walking out the door as she is doing right now.

"Wait! Well, I know this isn't the best circumstances, but I saw you at the party right? Are you a friend of Isabelle's?" Jace asks, hoping he doesn't sound too jealous. The girl pulls herself back into the room and sits gingerly on the edge of the bed, Jace pulls the covers up around him as he moves to cross his legs. He makes sure to show her his abs, watching her eyes flicker down to them and grinning to himself. "Well, I am Isabelle's friend, Clary, I'm from Berlin and I'm staying the year with my little brother Jonathon so we could see the Lightwoods again. It's been years." The grin drops and is replaced with a soft smile, he remembers the countless conversations he's had with Isabelle about how to breach the subject and the subject of her family itself. He tries to make _Clary_ feel as comfortable as possible, and decides talking about his family will help. Well, I'm Jace Lightwood. I have heard a lot about you, Clary," Jace shivers when he says her name, it feels so nice to say. "I am not a Lightwood biologically, I am sure you know, or have guessed… My parents are dead and Mayrse adopted me. I'm eighteen, but I still live at home, I feel like I'll just catching up on family time this coming year, I've finished school…" Jace keeps talking and he watches Clary relax, she starts leaning towards him and for a split second he thinks she's going to kiss him, realising she's just slumping forwards. He chuckles to himself, "Was it Magnus mixing drinks tonight?" Clary nods and yawns, mumbling something about being exhausted. Jace watches as Clary slowly slumps forwards this time and lands in his lap, he sucks in a breath as she snuggles into the crook of one knee. She falls asleep and dozes for a minute or two, Jace shifts slightly, and her eyes fly open. She just about bolts from his room and Jace is left sitting there dumbfounded.

After a minute or two Jace resolves to go to bed early, he sits back in bed and looks over at Clary's easel and suitcase. He sees a pair of pyjamas on top of the pile of clothes heaped on the suitcase and decides to take them to Clary's room, incase she needs them tonight. _A good enough excuse to see her I guess…._ Jace picks up her painting things and takes them across the hallway, knocking on the door and opening it after a second or two. He puts her easel down and Clary smiles gratefully. He goes back to his room for the last things and sets them down on the floor next to her desk. Jace looks around the room for the first time and cant help smile to himself at the riot of colour and love he can see in the room, from the mural of two deer grazing, to the tie die curtains, to the psychedelic bed linen, everything screams the opposite to his restrained "minimalist" room. Jace is snapped out of his thoughts by a small "Thank you." He grins from ear to ear and replies, "Anytime!" Just about to walk out the door, Jace catches himself, "Clary, Why did you run out of my room like that?" He sits down on the edge of her bed and reaches out to her foot almost instinctively, tracing patterns onto her foot's arch. Jace feels a small shock when he first touches her. Clary seems to shiver and draws the closest blanket over her chest. _Why do I want to touch her? You're getting clingy Lightwood…_ Jace thinks to himself, admiring Clary as she looks at his body smiling to herself, Jace didn't mind at all. All to suddenly the moment is lost when Clary speaks, stuttering out something about her head being in Jace's lap, _dangerously close to your dick Lightwood_ Jace finishes the sentence for himself. _Play it cool, laugh, just laugh it off…_

Jace sees his opportunity and goes in for the compliment, earnestly meaning it, "I always wondered who did this.." He says motioning to the tie-die curtains and mural covering two walls. Clary's face turns pink and she points to herself. "Twelve year old me….. Beautiful isn't it?" Jace nods slowly, "You're a very talented artist." He does mean it.

Jace could sit their for hours in that comfortable silence, but it is interrupted by a loud raucous counting. He knows the tradition, and for the first time in all eighteen years of his life he feels nervous about who he will kiss on New Years. The numbers are getting smaller and smaller and he looks at Clary's lips.. Jace shivers. "Clary, do you want to…?" Clary seems to shiver as well, she nods, leaning into him. Jace scoots closer to the redhead, not believing his luck he groans. He waits for the last number to be called and then crashes his lips into Clary's. Jace sees stars, this is a kiss like no other he's ever had. Clary leans into him and he licks her lip for entry, testing his boundaries. Clary moans and opens her mouth. The kiss is the sloppiest Jace has ever had, but also the hottest. He feels her hands in his hair and groans as she pulls his curls at he nape of his neck, it feels delicious. They fall back into bed and he deepens the kiss even more and feels as Clary's hands roam all over his body, he pulls her tighter, just wanting to hold her and feel her up against him. Jace can barely hold himself back and slides one side of Clary's dress off her shoulder. BANG! _fucking perfect timing Max_ Jace thinks. He smiles and pulls Clary up, FLASH they scramble to the window and Jace pulls back the curtains to reveal a sky of stars, shimmering and flashing and swirling stars. He pulls clary closer and cheers, his face alight in pure joy. _By far, this is one of the best new years…._ Jace watches the fireworks in amazement, and glances at Clary. _She is beautiful_ , _Jace don't ruin this! Take it slow, be a gentleman…_ He looks at Clary again and she looks back at him this time. She gingerly reaches for his face, and pulls it down to her own. The two teenagers lock lips again, Jace makes sure to be gentle, caressing Clary's cold shoulder, and guiding her back to the bed. Now lying down he stops the kiss, and looks at the red head above him. He tries to take as much of her in before the inevitable. He looks at her as she takes her arms out of the dress, and pulls it off over her head. She leans down and whispers into Jace's ear, "Happy New Year…" and he grins, absolutely over the moon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Good Morning My Angel

January 1st,

10:27 am

Clary wakes up and sleepily snuggles into her duvet more, she feels like she's wedged into the corner of the room and she makes a move to sit up, when she feels the arms wrapped around her. Her mind flashes back to the earliest memory of the night, being slammed into a wall and groped. She stifles a scream and starts to struggle out of her captors grip. She panics and starts to hyperventilate, using all her might to push the arms away from her. The arms tighten and she looks back for a second, into the golden orbs of Jace Lightwood. He releases her from his tight grip, a look of surprise on his face. Clary calms almost instantly, realising her mistake, as the rest of the night washes over her. She feels his bare chest against her back, and his jeans against her bare legs. She smiles and turns into his chest, hugging him closer, trying to silently communicate that she was okay, not wanting to speak and ruin the moment. Jace pulls a hand out from under her and moves it to play with her hair. Clary sighs and inhales _Jace,_ she smiles against his chest and pulls him closer. Jace looks down at Clary again and chuckles, "You look like an orang-utan, wrapped around me like that." Clary growls and pokes Jace's side, he chuckles and rolls on top of her, planting a kiss on Clary's forehead. She moans and slides herself up him, until they are face to face and plants a kiss on his throat. He growls and the two kiss passionately. Their tongues entwine, softly exploring each other's mouths, and their hands roam freely. The kiss becomes heated and hungry and Clary pulls on Jace's hair. He grips her head and growls again, holding it in place as he kisses her with bruising force. Clary is so giddy she giggles into his mouth and Jace eases up, completely changing pace, the kisses turning from desperate to tender. Clary and Jace lie in her bed for hours, kissing and cuddling, telling each other little anecdotes that pop up into their heads.

By the time they begin to think about food, it is already past lunch time. Eventually Jace decides to get up, and Clary goes off to have shower. She washes gingerly, trying not to rub any of Jace off, humming to herself with a huge smile. She is pulled out of her reverie by a harsh knock on the door. It is Isabelle, who is yelling at her to "Shut the fuck up, my head is about to explode, if you don't get out and give me the aspirin I'm going to come and get it myself… 3…2…1! I'm coming in, be decent!" Isabelle bashes through the door and walks blindly to the cupboard with a hand in front of her eyes. Clary yelps and pulls the shower curtain around herself and Jace appears in the doorway laughing at Isabelle. Isabelle lunges at him and the two of them go crashing down onto the floor, the girl basically at his throat. She punches his stomach and claws his arm wildly, her anger turning to playfulness as Jace just laughs. She struggles up and struts off, her eye mask sits atop her forehead, sticking at a funny angle. Clary giggles and Jace smiles at her. He walks into the bathroom and plants a kiss on Clary's forehead, walking out, shutting the door gently. Clary hurriedly finishes her shower, racing to go find her golden boy, _and kiss his beautiful face into oblivion._

She finds him in the kitchen, standing by the toaster, nursing a mug of hot coffee, looking out the window wistfully. Clary leans in the doorframe and watches Jace as he opens the jam and starts to butter his toast. Her stomach growls and Jace snaps his head up, he loosens his shoulders when he sees it is Clary, and grabs another plate from the cupboards. He pulls another piece of bread out of the toaster and puts it on the fresh plate, buttering it expertly. Clary sits down at the table and pours herself some coffee. The two avoid eye contact and he pulls a frying pan out from under the bench, cracking two eggs into it, Clary watches in amazement, feeling embarrassed at her own culinary fumbling. He turns back around to face Clary and opens his mouth to speak. Clary cranes her neck to hear every word he could possibly say, but Simon strolls in, sitting down next to Clary, taking a bite of her toast and completely ruining the moment.

Jace grunts and turns back to the eggs, he places them carefully on the plates and hands one to Clary, handing her salt and pepper. He sits down on the other side of Clary and she kisses him on the cheek, trying to calm him down. Simon chokes on his stolen toast, and stands up abruptly, unceremoniously leaving the two alone.

"What was that all about?" Clary asks herself. "I hate that guy" Jace growls, and Clary giggles. She pats Jace's arm and makes tutting noises, cracking a smile onto Jace's face. She smiles radiantly, _he's so perfect_ and he laughs along with her, never wanting the moment to end. Their laughter fades out, and they sit staring at each other contentedly.

"Jace?" Clary asks warily, "Hmm?" Jace looks up at her, his mouth full of toast. He swallows hesitantly as Clary looks away, "What are we doing?" Clary looks back at Jace, and he looks scared. "Whatever you want to do…" he says defensively, realising this is the first time he has talked about a relationship with Clary, assuming they were full steam ahead on the path to marriage. _Maybe no that far, jesus, chill the fuck down Lightwood._ "Jace? Do you want to go out?" Clary says with a grin, and relief washes over him. He rushes to answer, "Exactly. Yes. Absolutely. Sure. I mean, Why not?" Clary giggles lightly, "I guess we could just be friends, or friends with benefits" she says teasingly. "No… Clarissa Morgenstern will you be my girlfriend?" Jace says, just for clarity. His heart beats and Clary looks away for a second, she bites her lip. "Fine. I guess that'll be satisfactory." She giggles at Jace's relieved face and pulls him to her so she can kiss him. They lock lips again...

 **A/N: HI GUYS! Sorry thats the end for now, hope you enjoyed a little bit, maybe** **I'll keep going, but I'm not quite sure where to take its and if id have any time too as well.**


End file.
